Games and Warriors
by Spiritflare of Starclan
Summary: Explore your favorite warrior cats as they Explore the world of a video games! (Each games might take more then one part ;)) Rated RT because of video game violence. (Currently Paper Mario And The Thousand Year Door)


**A/N: Hello my friends! I am back! I came up with a totally random story.**

 **CHAPTER 1 Part: 1**

It was a beautiful Half-moon night and the medicine cats of all clans were gathering at the Moonpool.

"Welcome everyone." Jayfeather said as the other medicine cat were coming.

"Hello, Jayfeather. I had a... weird dream last night and i wonder if I will get more answers tonight." Littlecloud said as he licked his flank. All of the medicine cats touched their noses to the water as they lapped into a deep sleep. Ten all of a sudden, a weird figure pooped up.

" Who are you?" Willowshine shrieked in panic.

"That is none of your business. Now, you will come with me!" The weird figure said. He teleported every warrior cat to another dimension.

 **PAPER MARIO: THE THOUSAND YEAR DOOR**

 **PRESS A TO CONTINUE.**

 **SELECT CHARACTER**

Dovewing -

.

.

Dovewing woke up. She was wearing blue and red overalls, and was wearing a big red hat with a 'M' on it.

"Good Morning Big Bro." A cat standing up in green, cooking something on a square-thing(Oven) said.

"Bro? Im a She-cat you mouse brain!" Dovewing said.

"Sheesh. Sorry." The cat in green said, turning around, which revealed the face of Berrynose.

"Berrynose? What are you doing her.

"Sheesh. Okay! Okay! so what was I just doing?" Dovewing asked.

"You were about to meet Princess Peach with this magical Treasure Map! She gave you!" Luigi said. I look at a map and see many lands. This will be great to have Thunderclan Territory on! When she first thought of it, she was suddenly on a boat.

"Holy Starclan! How did I get here so fast?" Dovewing said, standing up like a Twoleg to look at the water below in the boat. A small Mushroom creature was standing in front of her.

"Miss Cat lady, your Destination has come into view! Look, there is Rougeport!" The little mushroom said. Dovewing looked out to see a lot of huge dens approaching as she stared in wonder. When the boat docked, some music played as she stepped off. Her Ears peeking out of the hat, and her tail swirling with excitement, she looked around the big town. She found A big rainbow block with a 'S' on tried punching it. 'Would you like to save?' The Block said.

"Uhh Yes?" Dovewing said. the block said 'Saving... Save complete.!' Dovewing smiled and continued walking around the time. She felt something in her pocket. It was a hammer! "Cool!" she said as she started whacking stuff around the dock. "THIS IS SO FUN!" She said continuing to whack stuff. She lost her balance on the dock and fell into the water. She cried in pain as a scary thin bot her her. She looked up at a thing that showed her thing, saying 9/10. " Guess I better not do that again." She said. She continued walking as she saw another cat, this time has a long blond ponytail, a scout outfit, and a hat with a headlamp being picked on by a very familiar face. Blackstar! Who was followed by 100 small cats with another familiar face. Dawnheart! Their was 100 Dawnhearts! The face of the victim was also familiar. Ivypool! Her own sister was being picked on by the Shadowcaln leader!

"Hey!" Dovewing two cats and the 100 mini Dawnhearts looked at her. "Leave her alone!" Dovewing screamed again. Blackstar let go of Ivypool, who ran behind Dovewing.

"Whuh? What do you think YOU'RE doing, chump? You think you can screw up my plans?!" Blackstar says.

"Plans for what? Taking over Thunderclan Territory? Well, even though Firestar is not here, I can still deal with you!" Dovewing said getting down on all fours and hissing. Everyone looked at her like she was insane. When Dovewing realized that is not how Twolegs fight she got up, but her teeth were still bared at him.

"I have no idea what you are doing...looks like I'm going to have to give you a little taste of the old CRUMP-A-BOMB!" Blackstar said. He rushed over to her, as a curtain went down, some pretty awesome music played, as the curtain went up, and they were on a stage.

"Battle time, Miss! Just find a way to beat this freak of the week, OK? Don't sweat the details. Just jump on him and hit him with your hammer!" Ivypool said.

"Ivypool, what is going on?" Dovewing said.

"Whos Ivypool? I'm Goombella. Anyway, show em' your stuff!" Goombella said, having a determined expression on her face.

 **A/N: Thats it for now! Yes, I am going through the whole game! All of the character have Cat ears and tails!**


End file.
